inintendofandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy
Daisy Princess Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Her first appearance was in 1989 in Super Mario Land, in which she is kidnapped by the tyrannical alien Tatanga, who plans to marry her and rule her kingdom. Daisy later appeared in NES Open Tournament Golf as Luigi's caddy. She then appeared in Mario Tennis, after which she started appearing in Mario sports and party games. She also appears in the Mario Kart series, most recently in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. She has been a playable character in every Mario Party game except for the first two and Mario Party Advance. The infant version of herself, Baby Daisy, debuted in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character, and also appears in Mario Super Sluggers. Daisy's first voice actress was Kate Fleming in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Daisy's next voice actress was Jen Taylor, who provided her voice in Mario Party 3. In every other game, Daisy has been and is currently voiced by Deanna Mustard. Outside video games, Daisy appears as a main character in the 1993 Super Mario Bros. film, played by Samantha Mathis. She also appears in the comic books. Peach has palette swaps in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl which borrow the colors of Daisy's design. In Brawl, Daisy also has multiple stickers and a trophy. Daisy's wardrobe has always been similar to Princess Peach's, but with more personal defining traits than the outfits of other Mario characters such as the Mario Brothers. In her most reoccurring design, Daisy has orange hair past her shoulders with flipped up ends, a pale complexion, a round face, and large blue eyes. Daisy has been shown to wear light nail polish in several sports games, and has two thick eyelashes. Unlike Peach, she does not wear thick lipstick, but her lips have been shown to have a defining shade. She wears a yellow dress with two orange panniers, two orange frills, dark orange high heels, white wrist-length floral gloves, and a collar. For her standard jewelry, Daisy wears a turquoise pendant with white flower petals, matching turquoise flower earrings, and a golden crown with a turquoise flower in the center and back with two rubies at each side. In sports series, Daisy wears a yellow tee, orange sports shorts with yellow accents, and yellow sneakers with orange accents. In the Mario Strikers series, she wears an orange soccer top and shorts along with orange and turquoise track spikes. In Mario Strikers Charged she wears orange/turquoise midriff baring battle armor. The uniform color changes depending on the opposing team's colors. Before her redesign, Daisy wore a yellow and white dress with a white sash, a red crown with a yellow flower gem as well as two blue gems, a blue flower pendant, and earrings to match. In some early sports games, she wore a minidress based on her classic dress. Daisy did not wear her crown in sports games until Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, but has ever since. Daisy ranked in the ninth slot on GameDaily's top 10 Nintendo characters that deserve their own games list.